


Sleeping Angels

by pynchs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, cuddly magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short story where Magnus is admiring Alec sleep after they get back together with a lot of cute and totally necessary fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Angels

It was the night after Magnus and Alec got back together. Magnus felt at home, with Alec snuggled against his shoulder blade, something Magnus hadn’t felt in months. Alec was asleep, and Magnus was silently absorbing the familiarity of the smell of Alec’s hair, the small flutter of breath as he dreamed. The way his body nestled into Magnus. How silly Magnus was to think for one second that he could survive without Alec Lightwood. The months they had been broken up were the worst months for Magnus. He felt as if he were missing part of his soul, although he constantly avoided the realization of that. He wanted to be fine without Alec, he didn’t want to need him. But of course, Magnus needed Alec so passionately, it consumed him. Magnus loved Alec more than anyone he had ever loved, that Magnus knew. Alec brought something out in him, something uncontainable.

Alec stirred in his sleep. Magnus stiffened, not wanting to wake him up, buy Alec’s eyes fluttered open. “Magnus.” He said sleepily, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes my love.” Magnus replied, looking down at his boyfriend. Alec’s face was dark in the black of the room, but his eyes stood out, a hazy look in them.

“Why are you still awake?” Alec asked, his voice filled with sleep and dreams. Magnus smiled.

“I love you too much to possibly go to sleep right now.” Magnus answered, which was the truth. Alec smiled before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep. Alec Lightwood, Magnus thought, a sleeping angel.

**Author's Note:**

> yEs this is really short but I'm writing this at 12 in the morning while I'm on vacation because everybody is asleep. I could make it longer but I'm also very tired and don't really feel like it.


End file.
